No hablemos de amor
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Un extraño proyecto escolar confunde a Kyle acerca de los diferentes tipos de cariños. ¿O lo que lo confunde es su amistad con Stan? Uno de los temas más consultados entre los amigos, y sin embargo de los más incómodos. "—¿Sabes? Mejor no hablemos de amor y todo resuelto." *Style.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues yo, antes que nada quiero presentarme en esta sección, ya que es mi primer fic que publico aquí, aunque ya le_í todos _los fics Stan/Kyle que existen. No sé, simplemente no lo sé, adoro la amistad de estos dos. Um... Esto es un one-shot, supongo... Es el primero con estos personajes, así que espero que no haya quedado tan horrible como me imagino. XD

**South Park no me pertenece, claramente. D: **

* * *

Soltó un leve quejido de disgusto sobre su almohada, sintiéndose agotado y sin ganas de hacer nada. Él, que era un chico aplicado y se preocupa por sus calificaciones más que sus amigos, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de realizar su tarea.

Estaba confundido y extrañado, no sabía que ocurría con Stan, su _súper-mejor-amigo-para-toda-la-vida._

Lo había estado mirando. De acuerdo, eso, a la vista de cualquier otra persona, no era nada grave. Lo que pasaba era que las miradas eran _extrañas_, no las típicas que se dedicaban cuando sólo tenían 9 o 10 años. Normalmente, él, Kyle Broflovski, al sentirse observando, volteaba a ver, y, definitivamente, su mejor amigo estaba observándolo. Entonces se quedaban viendo fijamente por milésimas de segundos, para después apartar la mirada distraídamente hacia cualquier otra parte. Y eso ocurría millones de veces en el día. Era como si ya no pudieran mantener un contacto visual como antes. ¿Por qué apartaban la vista como inconscientemente? Era como si aquello fuera un delito, algo prohibido que ninguno debe de descubrir al otro haciéndolo.

Pero sólo eran miradas, maldita sea. Entonces, ¿qué estaba mal entre ellos? Hablaban de una forma más _distante_ que antes, y eso comenzaba a exasperarlo.

Pasó una mano por su frente, suspirando con pesadez. ¿Acaso había dicho o hecho algo que estaba mal? ¡No! No podía ser, si lo hubiera hecho, lo recordaría. De todas formas, si ese era el caso, su amigo pelinegro no reaccionaba de esa manera cuando estaba enojado con él.

Tal vez simplemente y sin darle más rodeos al tema, debía admitir que comenzaban a alejarse. Lenta y torturosamente, cada vez, a pesar de aún no llegar al grado de ignorarse y dejar de hablarse por completo (pues, seguían realizando los deberes el uno con el otro, y cosas de ese estilo) ,se sentía como si se alejaran. Como si ya no estuviera aquel elemento que antes lo hacía todo tan perfecto, una amistad tan ejemplar.

Las preguntas eran, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué? ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Por el momento era sólo un mal rato y después sería aún mejor? El pelirrojo de menor estatura ya no sabía ni siquiera qué pensar, y quizás ahí estaba el problema; pensaba demasiado las cosas, hacía hipótesis algunas veces demasiado apresuradas, pero la mayoría del tiempo no eran erróneas. Pero no sabía que por otra parte, Stan se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque sin pensar tanto como él.

Kyle se levantó de su cama mientras observaba su cuarto con nostalgia. No había cambiado demasiado desde que tenía 9 años, y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño por el hecho de que, con todos esos confusos pensamientos rondando por su mente, le era difícil no recordar todas las cosas que sucedieron en aquel cuarto cuando niños.

Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien respecto al tema, ya no sabía ni qué pensar. ¿Acaso estaba bien preocuparse por cosas que a otros podrían parecerles insignificantes...? Pero su amistad con Stan no era insignificante, ¿O sí? Era normal preocuparse al pensar en la posibilidad de que una gran amistad pudiera deteriorarse, _¿Verdad?_

Realmente en esos momentos tenía tantas y a la vez tan pocas ganas de averiguarlo. Por un lado, porque era algo que sentía que podría incluso llegarle a los huesos. Le recorría las venas, y así le era imposible ignorarlo. Pero por otra, tenía temor por lo pudiera averiguar.

Pensó en llamar a Kenny, pero recordó que le había dicho algo sobre ir con una chica a _quién-sabe-dónde_ para inspirarse y sacar una buena nota en español. Y sí, la escuela realmente sí tenía que ver con ese tipo de asuntos.

Porque ahí había otro punto, el odioso trabajo de español con el que la maestra se había encaprichado por tomarlo como el trabajo final. No sería tan difícil claro, de no ser por el tema que su cursi maestra eligió como pretexto para meterse en la vida de sus estudiantes. "El amor". Aunque obviamente Kenny lo decía en broma, realmente lo único que quería era estar con la chica. Y no exactamente sólo para _'charlar'_.

Soltó un bufido, extrañando levemente las extrañas clases del Sr. Garrison. Porque, si lo comparaba con ese trabajo que debía de escribir, definitivamente las clases con su ex maestro eran mejores. Extrañas, pero mejores.

Entonces recordó algo que había dicho finalmente la sonriente maestra: "No se preocupen, pueden tomarlo como cualquier tipo de amor. Familiar, fraternal, de amistad, o de pareja... Es a su elección."

Recordó a Stan. Y por más extraño que pareciera tratándose de él, decidió hacerlo de la amistad, basándose levemente en el pelinegro. Pero claro, eso sería algo que se guardaría y no comentaría con nadie. Con absolutamente nadie. Cartman seguramente se burlaría de mil maneras si supiera aquello. No quería ni saber todo lo que diría. A pesar de ser como era, el admirador de Hitler también se había puesto algo inquieto al recibir instrucciones del proyecto, al igual que todos. Claro que reclamó, pero antes de poder insultar más y dar pelea, la maestra lo puso de forma simple: Si no lo entregaban o era un trabajo mal hecho, reprobarían y tendrían que asistir a recuperación. Y a nadie le gustaba ir a recuperación de español.

Claro, tenían una maestra 'tan' dulce que los obligaba a ese tipo de cosas...

Con resignación e importándole seguir con su buen promedio, se sentó frente al escritorio que había en su cuarto, tomó un bolígrafo, una hoja de papel y comenzó a pensar cómo comenzar. Estaba a punto de escribir, cuando recordó algo: Seguramente la persona en la cual pensaba lo haría basándose en Wendy... Eso por alguna razón le pareció frustrante. Pero era normal entre amigos, ¿No? Se preocupaba, ya que gracias a esa chica su mejor amigo había tenido que sufrir bastante. Entonces no era nada malo preocuparse, eran amigos, después de todo.

Seguido comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, recordando cuando se había pasado la clase pasada hablando con Kenny por medio de papelitos sobre esos asuntos. El rubio extrañamente a pesar de parecer despistado y descuidado, era muy observador cuando se trataba de sus amigos. Y claro que había notado la extraña distancia y atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse entre los 'súper mejores amigos'.

"Se supone que las personas quieren tanto a sus amigos como a sus propios hermanos. Sin embargo, resulta extraño en algunas ocasiones, pues, a pesar de que queremos a nuestros familiares, con los amigos parece ser diferente. Cuando se trata sobre un tema de amistad, de verdadera amistad, se puede pasar volando una clase entera de español hablando sobre el tema sin prestar atención a las demás cosas. Entonces, si se supone que algunas personas le dicen a sus amigos 'te quiero como a un hermano' ¿Por qué resulta diferente? Definitivamente, si se tratase de un familiar o pariente, aunque hubiera algunos asuntos que arreglar, no se pasarían tan rápido las clases de español e historia hablando sobre eso. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Porque con los hermanos uno no llega a ponerse tan nervioso al punto de sentir que se va a colapsar de preocupación, y si sucediera algo así, se sentiría de alguna manera, pero al parecer diferente. ¿Cómo es que entonces el amor hacia los amigos es así de extraño?"

Terminó de escribir y lo releyó con rapidez. Arrugó la nariz de forma un tanto graciosa, arrugó la hoja haciéndola quedar como una pequeña bolita de papel, e insatisfecho con su trabajo, se tiró nuevamente a la cama.

—Maldición, maestra de mierda. –Reclamó, aún sabiendo que era inútil, pues tarde o temprano tendría que volverlo a escribir.

Aunque lo que había escrito era realmente lo que sentía, presintió que algo no andaba bien, y entonces lo desechó. Algo no calzaba. Algo sonaba extraño.

Pero así es como las personas se tratan entre amigos, ¿Cierto?

O tal vez descubriría la verdad después. Pero de momento, continuó pensando qué había estado erróneo en su intento de borrador para el trabajo.

Definitivamente tenía que trabajar más en eso si quería sacar buena nota. Porque era _sólo eso_ lo que le importaba, _¿O no?_ Sacar una buena calificación como era su costumbre. Suspiró, sin ganas de seguir pensando en eso, pero pareciéndole una tarea imposible.

* * *

¿Y bien, que tan horrible quedó? Yo no estaría arriesgándome a publicar esto y que me corran de la sección por tan horrible que quedó (? Si no fuera porque son las 4:51 A.M donde vivo, y, simplemente, si no lo publicaba creo que el desvelo no hubiera valido la pena. XD

Okay, yo quería que esto fuera one-shot, pero me he dado cuenta que fácil puedo hacer una fic más largo como de 10-15 capítulos con esta idea. Supongo que dependerá de lo que me digan en los reviews... Ah, y otra cosa, este fic lo pueden tomar tanto como una 'simple amistad' o 'como algo más'. Eso ya dependerá de los gustos cada quien (? Aunque claro, si me dicen que lo haga un fic más largo, también tendrían que decirme si lo quieren Style o sólo una linda amistad, como dije, todo depende de qué me digan o cómo es bienvenido este pequeño escrito que se escribió en una madrugada (?

Perdón por mis notas tan extensas, pero estoy algo emocionada por ser el primer fic que publico en esta sección... Espero que no me reciban tan mal por aquí ;u; (? oh, y publicar otros más pronto.

Por el momento... Es todo (?


	2. Mentiras

**¡Hey! Muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida a la sección ;u; Y aquí, el primer capítulo que espero no haya quedado como la mierda. Lo siento, pero es que sigo con ese miedo de no saber si quedó pasable u horrible DX El anterior fue algo así como un prólogo. Esto es antes de que lo que se contó ahí ocurriera, es decir, desde el inicio... Sólo que... Gah, más adelante se entenderá XD **

**También le cambié el summary y el nombre debido a que antes no sabía si dejarlo como one-shot o continuarlo. Como me decidí que sí, era mejor cambiar eso, pero por lo demás, todo igual.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia en primera persona. Primero dudé un poco, pero luego vi que no me era tan difícil como creí y dije "¿Por qué no? A ver como queda" Y... Eso, sólo espero no arrepentirme y que la primera persona no se me dé tan mal xD **

**South Park no me pertenece. Si no... **

**Y sin más el fic porque son las 5:29 de la madrugada... **

* * *

**1-. Mentiras**

**Kyle**

Siempre pensé que los trabajos de la escuela, calificaciones y demás cosas que afectan a largo plazo importan. De alguna manera u otra, es como se decidirá lo que seremos en el futuro. Tal vez esté equivocado, quién sabe, pero sostendré ese pensamiento de momento. ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Oh, bueno, como dije, sostengo eso, pero las cosas cambian justo cuando hay algunos problemas, o 'asuntos' entre amigos. Está bien, no era exactamente un 'verdadero' problema o una pelea, pero resultaba molesto, lo mismo de siempre.

¿Y qué se puede hacer? Bueno, nada. Las cosas en realidad aún seguían en un punto en el que era 'normal'. Y sí, los amigos y demás vínculos afectivos que sostenemos con las demás personas tienen que ver muy seriamente con los asuntos escolares. No deberían, pero en nuestro querido pueblo donde nada fue exactamente normal, y sumándole que a tu maestra parezca darle algún capricho con un trabajo ridículo que nos ponga en vergüenza a nosotros, los estudiantes, quienes sufrimos las consecuencias...

Simplemente si era el lamentable caso había dos opciones: Reprobar el proyecto, o pasar alguna situación incómoda como leer frente a la clase lo que escribimos, pero sacar buena nota o por lo menos una calificación aceptable.

Y como yo era alguien que no podía darse el lujo de repetir una materia si no quería poner más histérica a mi madre de lo que está, como el idiota que soy, me arriesgaría. Lo peor no era la dificultad del proyecto, sino el tema de mierda que la profesora de literatura escogió. O más bien, al parecer, llevaba escogido desde hacía meses.

"El amor"

…De acuerdo, sí era más complicado de lo que creía. A la maestra de literatura le parecía todo muy lindo y rosa, con la excusa de que era una "buena manera de conocernos a nosotros mismos y expresar nuestros sentimientos", nos había dejado aquel proyecto, para empeorar las cosas, como examen y trabajo final del año.

Así es, estábamos a un mes y medio de acabar el instituto e ir a la universidad. Ese también era el tiempo que teníamos para entregar aquel trabajo.

Muchos, o más bien, todos menos algunas chicas se quejaron. Cartman entre ellos, que al escuchar de qué iba gritó "¡Esas son cosas de maricas! No lo haré, y usted, maestra, puede chuparme las bolas." Inesperadamente, la profesora sonrió y contestó con un golpe duro para todos: "Entonces me temo que no irás a la universidad y te quedarás en el verano Eric, porque te recuerdo que Literatura es una de las materias que tienes que aprobar para graduarte." Tal vez fue por esa razón que no le mandó a detención después de faltarle así el respeto. Pero lo admito, en esa ocasión se lo merecía.

La forma en la que sonrió al decir aquello sigue dándome escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Todos se inquietaron un poco, por lo menos puedo decir que no era simplemente cosa mía. Incluso el culón se quedó callado después de eso, removiéndose en su asiento, y ese comportamiento ya decía demasiado.

Ahora, aunque no quisiera y tratase de evitarlo, mi atención se fijaba en otra cosa.

Stan.

No había tocado su comida durante todo el almuerzo, y sería mentira si dijera que aquello no me preocupaba. Es decir, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que simplemente ignorara eso y actuara como si nada cuando mi amigo necesitaba apoyo? ¡Claro que no! Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que probablemente la razón de su estado 'pensativo' era la misma de siempre. Casi era una rutina, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente.

Me gustaría decir que no tenía nada que ver con Wendy, pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. De igual forma, ¿Qué más podría ser?

El punto es; habían roto.

Nada nuevo, una vez más. Y sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces fue así, dejé de contar ese ciclo "rompemos-volvemos" de mi amigo con esa chica por la quinta o sexta vez. Claro que sería más normal de no ser por otro 'pequeño' detalle:

En esta ocasión, Stan fue quien rompió con ella. Definitivamente.

De no saber que estaría mal sentirme algo feliz por eso, admito que me daría el gusto de estar sonriendo en este momento.

Pero no.

Había ocurrido debido a que el mismo Stan estaba cansado de todo eso, pero, aún así, en palabras de mi amigo, "no significa que la haya dejado de querer". Y le creo completamente, pues lleva obsesionado con ella desde el jardín de infantes, que comenzaba a resultar irritante. No, no son celos. Cualquiera en mi posición me entendería, no es agradable el que tu amigo cancele planes para estar con "su chica", o que te obligue a disculparse de parte de él cuando hay peleas. Pero, lo principal; hizo sufrir bastante a Stan, y actualmente creo que eso no ha cambiado.

No me agrada Wendy, para ser honestos, pero no me malinterpreten. No tengo nada en contra de ella. Incluso me hace sentir algo culpable el hecho de que realmente nunca me agradó la ex novia de mi mejor amigo, y todo esto sin razón aparente.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Exactamente, nada. No es como si cada vez que Stan llamaba a media noche con la voz entrecortada por una reciente pelea entre ellos me pusiera a saltar de felicidad. Todo lo contrario, algunas veces incluso me daban ganas de decirle por una vez por todas que la dejara y pasara de capítulo. O de página, mejor.

Muchas veces gracias a esa chica tuvimos algunas discusiones, por temas como "Estás dejando a tus amigos de lado", entre otros, y eso no era algo que me simpatizara. Ahora comienzo a creer que tal vez no me agrada 'sin razón aparente'.

Sé que ella tiene buenas intenciones, cuando lastima a Stan no creo que lo haga a propósito. Por lo mismo tendría que agradarme, ¿No? Es una chica inteligente y aplicada, pero resiento el hecho de todos los años en los que por largas temporadas gracias a ella mi amigo estuviera mal. Una vez incluso pensó en volver con los góticos por eso.

¿Y quién lo ayudó a que eso no pasara? Pues claro que yo. Simple y sencillamente debido a todo esto no termina de agradarme.

De la ruptura había pasado exactamente un día, y al siguiente la maestra de literatura nos deja ese proyecto estúpido. Menuda mierda que comenzaba a formarse.

—Hey, hippie, ¿Te vas a comer– Stan no lo dejó terminar, y casi le agradezco a Cartman haber logrado que articule palabra.

—Se la pienso dar a Kenny, no a ti, Cartman. –Aunque fuera sólo para negarle su comida, claro.

—Por dios, te volverás anoréxico, Stan. –Regañó Kenny, negando con la cabeza y haciendo a un lado la bandeja que le ofrecía. Y tenía razón, no podía simplemente dejar de comer. Se lo hubiera comentado yo mismo, de no ser porque Cartman me quitó la palabra.

—Jódanse, maricas. Me voy. –Se levantó con su bandeja, y los tres sabíamos a donde se dirigía: con Patty Nelson. Por increíble que parezca, estaba saliendo con esa chica. Todos creíamos que le gustaba Wendy, y resultó una sorpresa cuando nos comentó que salía con Patty. A pesar de esto, seguía en duda si en realidad le gustaba Wendy y estaba con la otra chica sólo porque sí.

Observé como se iba hasta que desapareció de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los demás estudiantes. Cartman con los años, había hecho lo imposible para muchos: bajar de peso. No era delgado, seguía siendo algo robusto, pero no tanto como antes, lo hacía lucir por lo menos un poco mejor. Y eso le bastaba para presumir su 'figura' en la clase de educación física.

—Kenny tiene razón, sabes que esa no es razón para dejar de comer. –Le di una palmada en el hombro a Stan mientras le decía aquello, y él sólo suspiró, removiéndose levemente de su asiento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, comeré, pero dejen eso ya, ¿Si? –Tomó un tenedor con el que anteriormente había estado jugando, y comenzó a comer de mala gana. Yo sonreí. Si había algo que me gustaba, era que Stan hiciera caso a lo que decía.

Lo extraño de aquel asunto era que Stan no había utilizado ningún apodo como "culón" al negarle su almuerzo a Cartman. Había bajado de peso, sí, como dije, pero los apodos que utilizábamos con él con respecto a su peso no habían desaparecido. No era nada personal, con el paso de los años se habían vuelto costumbre.

—¿Le haces caso a Kyle pero no a mí? Vaya, me ofendes Stan... –Comentó Kenny, en un tono falsamente ofendido. – Pero claro, eso no es naaada una sorpresa. –Agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, "mejor amigo de Butters"? –Cada vez que él decía algo así respecto a nosotros, le recordábamos la vez en la que Butters se enojó con todos a excepción de Kenny, diciendo que era su único amigo y el único niño decente de la escuela. Mi sorpresa fue cuando Stan rió levemente por fin alzando la mirada, dejando de fingir que la mesa era lo más interesante del mundo, y observando al rubio con diversión.

—Oh, ¡Eso fue hace muchos años! ¿Podrían parar de recordarme eso? –Se llevó una mano a la frente, claramente irritado. ¿Y quién le mandaba a hacer ese tipo de comentarios?

En ese momento, una chica bastante atractiva para cualquiera, miró a Kenny de una forma que era de todo menos inocente. El muy bastardo cambió su expresión de inmediato, devolviendo la mirada y yéndose murmurando un "ya vuelvo", dejándonos a Stan y a mí solos. Sí, definitivamente Kenny no había cambiado tanto con el paso de los años.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas, amigo? –Me atreví a preguntar. Dudaba si quería saber la respuesta o no, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar de detrás de lo de Wendy había algo más. Tal vez sólo eran especulaciones mías, pero pregunté guiándome por ese pensamiento.

—Si te soy honesto, en realidad no estoy así por lo de Wendy. –Bingo. Lo sabía. Una parte de mí estuvo en paz al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? –Stan chasqueó la lengua y miró su bandeja de comida, que aún no acababa.

—No dormí bien anoche, tampoco me siento muy bien, es por eso que el almuerzo ni siquiera lo había tocado antes de que comenzaran a decir que me volvería anoréxico. –Soltó una risa sarcástica y levantó la vista nuevamente, viéndome a los ojos.

—¿Entonces, con el asunto de Wendy que tal van las cosas? –Conocía a mi amigo, y cuando decía que no estaba así a causa de ella, era verdad. La parte falsa ahí fue la excusa que dio acerca de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior. Podía ser eso junto con algo más, pero esa no era una razón por la cuál él se pondría así normalmente.

—Quedamos como amigos. Y creo que las cosas están mejor así, pero... –Suspiró y puso una cara que al verla, temí que dijera algo como "Aún la amo". Al ver que no decía nada al respecto, prosiguió. – Ella... Dijo algo que me inquietó, a decir verdad es todo, nada importante. –Se llevó una mano a la nuca y trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué dijo? –Alcé una ceja mirándolo con detenimiento. Sabía que si no le preguntaba directamente, él tampoco haría demasiado esfuerzo para contarme.

Eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba. Puede que las cosas entre nosotros sí hayan cambiado un poco.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿Sí? Mejor despejar la mente y pensar en otras cosas. –Alzó ambos brazos, estirándose mientras cerraba los ojos, como dando por terminado el tema y tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier cosa que se haya pasado la mañana pensando.

—Como quieras. –Le contesté, sonando más molesto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

* * *

La tarde estaba fresca a pesar de ser primavera. Estábamos a un mes del verano, pero en South Park realmente nunca hacía calor. La nieve se descongelaba, y podía llegar a hacer algo de calor por las tardes, pero el frío de las mañanas o de las noches no se iba.

Si antes no me gustaban estas estaciones, ahora las odiaba.

En esos pequeños detalles es donde uno se da cuenta que con el paso de los años, por más que queramos convencernos de que no hemos cambiado, es un hecho inevitable. Pero, ¿Esto es para bien o para mal? No lo sé y tampoco sé cuánto me tarde en descubrirlo, o siquiera si lo haré o viviré con la duda por siempre.

El único hecho bastante notorio tanto para nosotros cuatro como para los demás, era que todos aquellos eventos extraños que sucedían pararon un poco al entrar al quinto grado. Ahí comprendimos a qué se refería Stan cuando comenzó a ver todo como mierda. Seguían ocurriendo algunas veces ese tipo de cosas que nos recordaba nuestra época de la niñez, pero eran contadas las ocasiones.

Sin embargo había pequeñas cosas que seguían iguales. Por ejemplo, seguíamos viéndonos en la parada de autobús por las mañanas, y después de la escuela nos íbamos juntos a casa ya que nuestras casas estaban prácticamente juntas.

Nuestro instituto quedaba más lejos que la primaria, era la diferencia. Ya que, claramente nuestro pequeño pueblo montañés había crecido un poco con el pasar de algunos años. Tampoco demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para abrir una secundaria y preparatoria. Universidad no había, y dudo que haya alguna en los próximos años, pues sigue siendo un pueblo pequeño a pesar de haber crecido.

Unos cuantos meses... Y las cosas cambiarían aún más. De momento me dedicaría a prepararme para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. La universidad de Denver. Era extraño pensar que en sexto año y cada vez al pasar de grado, soñábamos con estos momentos, y ahora que sucedían, las cosas no parecían como nos lo imaginábamos. Que se puede hacer... Por lo menos era seguro que estaríamos en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes áreas.

Cartman estaría en administración de empresas, y había que admitir que esa carrera le pegaría bastante a nuestro amigo. Kenny, por su lado, estudiaría medicina. Era admirable que conociendo su situación económica, comenzó a ahorrar desde tiempo atrás. Stan, con su gran amor por los animales, estudiaría veterinaria.

Por mi parte daría mi examen para derecho, aunque admito que filosofía llamaba mi atención un poco.

—Hey, Kyle, ¿Te parece si el viernes vamos al cine? –La voz de Stan me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre el futuro, devolviéndome a la realidad. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que ya habíamos pasado la casa de Cartman y ahora estábamos frente a la casa de Stan. Kenny no había venido con nosotros debido a que fue a quién-sabe-qué-lugar con la chica del almuerzo. Por lo menos espero que conociera su nombre.

—Seguro, ¿le avisas a los demás? –Pregunté, pasando una mano por mi nuca.

—Ehh... No, yo me refería a tú y yo. Nosotros dos. –Alcé una ceja en hice un gesto quizás no muy agradable, porque Stan me miró alarmado y se apresuró a agregar— Lo que pasa es que hay una película que quiero ver, pero le pregunté a Kenny antes y él tiene planes para ese día. Cartman saldrá con Patty.

Stanley Marsh era la peor persona del mundo mintiendo. O tal vez yo me daba cuenta de forma bastante fácil cuando lo hacía, no sé. El caso era, ¿A qué iba eso? ¿Por qué mentía respecto a Kenny y no decía simplemente que le apetecía ir solamente con su mejor amigo? En el caso de Cartman, eso era cierto. Nos había comentado que iría con ella ese día a... Bien, el punto es que a algún lugar que no logro recordar.

—No eres bueno mintiendo, ¿Sabes? –Soy una persona bastante directa, no me gusta dar rodeos y por lo tanto lo dije.

—Mierda. Yo... No quería... Es decir– Él pareció alarmarse, pero por mi parte yo le dediqué una sonrisa burlona que al parecer lo tranquilizó un poco al saber que no estaba molesto. Hey, tampoco tenía tan mal humor. ¿O sí?

—Podías simplemente haber dicho que en esta ocasión querías venir conmigo, ¿No? –Lo miré a los ojos y pude detectar cierta incomodidad. Normalmente no me gustaba observarlo de esa manera, ya que nuestras estaturas eran 'bastante' diferentes. Él medía 1.72 centímetros, mientras que yo 1.64. ¿Mi patética estatura para alguien de mi edad? Cortesía de mi madre, gracias.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, ¿Sí? –Esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y yo asentí. – Nos vemos mañana.

Alzó su mano en forma de despedida para después dirigirse hacia su casa y yo seguí hasta la mía, que estaba cruzando la calle.

* * *

—Dios, ¡Esa chica es genial! –Kenny entró en mi cuarto como si fuese su casa, distrayendo mi lectura de la revista que tenía entre las manos.

Sonaba animado. Eso era bueno, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas por las que tenía que pasar Kenny, como los problemas en su casa con su familia, o morir... Repetidas veces. Definitivamente él no merecía ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Cómo entraste? –Dejé la revista de lado y miré a mi amigo con una ceja levantada.

—Me fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar, eh, amigo. –Dijo con sarcasmo. – Tu madre me dejó pasar, dijo que estabas en tu cuarto.

—Ah. ¿Y en qué sentido es genial? ¿Realmente te interesa de lo que habla?

—¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera hemos 'hablado' de algo en particular. Eso lo hace aún mejor, no es como otras chicas que se la pasan parloteando. –Sonrió nuevamente y entendí a lo que se refería. Kenny es Kenny, es algo que nunca hay que olvidar. Casi comienzo a reír con él. Casi.

—A lo que vine es, el viernes podemos... –

—No puedo, iré con Stan al cine. –Le corté antes de que terminara de hablar, era mejor decirlo de una vez.

—¿Otra de sus reuniones homosexuales? –Kenny rodó los ojos y rió.

—¡Hey! No son... –Esta vez fue él quien me cortó a mí.

—Para, me sé tu discurso de memoria. "No son reuniones homosexuales, sólo salimos, ¿es que dos amigos no pueden salir juntos?" –Terminó de decir, haciendo una pésima imitación de mi voz. Maldito bastardo.

—Bien, bien, podemos salir los cuatro otro día, ¿Sí? –Eso sólo confirmaba aún más el hecho de que Stan había mentido "sin razón aparente".

—¿Puedes el sábado? –Asentí. – Bien, le preguntaré a los demás.

—Pero, ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?

—Les avisaré cuando esté todo listo. Era todo, y... Kyle, suerte en tu cita con Marsh. –Sonrió burlonamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño, y así como apareció, se fue nuevamente. Él jamás pararía ese tipo de bromas.

* * *

Acabo de percatarme de algo importante y que había dejado pasar. Stan quería salir sólo conmigo. Nada nuevo. Y ese era el problema, que si era algo normal entre nosotros, ¿Entonces por qué mintió diciendo que Kenny no podría y que por eso seríamos nosotros dos? En una situación normal lo hubiera dicho de forma más directa, no mintiendo.

Había algo detrás de eso. Lo peor era que no sabía, y ni siquiera se me ocurría algo en concreto de qué podía ser.

Es decir, solíamos salir en repetidas ocasiones nosotros dos solos... ¿Acaso quería contarme algo y he de ahí su comportamiento? Insisto, no lo sé y lo descubriría el viernes.

Pero ese sentimiento de un... ¿Mal? Presentimiento me tenía inquieto.

* * *

**Quedó más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero es porque es el primer capítulo, y donde "oficialmente" comienza todo esto.**

**¡Otra cosa! Esto originalmente iba a tener Stendy al principio. Hasta que una persona a quien le tomo muy en cuenta su opinión (? (Ejem, Pía) me dijo que no y pues, creo que finalmente me dio una idea mejor. **

**Y... Por último, hay algo que también quiero preguntar. A mí me gusta el Candy, pero me sigue pareciendo neutral. Aunque también me da... Como decirlo, me da un poco de igual con quién se termine quedando Cartman, es por eso que pregunto, ¿Quisieran que quedara con Patty o con Wendy? **

**Uhhh... ¿Merece review? XD **


	3. ¿Qué nos está pasando?

**¡Hey! Aquí el segundo capítulo, narrado desde el punto de vista de Stan. Lo acabo de terminar, y sólo una parte está revisada ya que son las 3:34 de la mañana (Sep, siempre actualizo en la madrugada.) y quiero ir a dormir. **

**Uhh... Veamos como va esto. **

**South Park no me pertenece, y como todos saben, es de los geniales Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

***Capítulo 2: "¿Qué nos está pasando?" **

**Stan**

_—Wendy... Tenemos que hablar. –Los que dicen que es fácil pronunciar esa frase están muy equivocados. Todos saben que eso nunca significa algo bueno. Nunca. Ella también, era lista, por lo tanto, al escuchar esas tres palabras, se mordió el labio inferior._

_—Sí... En realidad, yo también quería hablar contigo. –Esperen, ¿Qué? ¿Me había armado de valor para terminar con mi novia ella dice eso? ¡Incluso había ensayado mentalmente lo que diría para ser delicado! —Las cosas no están funcionando. –Aquello no era una pregunta, lo afirmó. Y era verdad._

_En otra ocasión me hubiera aterrado. Pero la razón por la que en primer lugar quise hablar con ella, fue justamente esa, ya no me aterraba escuchar esas palabras._

_—Tienes razón. –Ella levantó la vista y me miró, sorprendida por mis palabras, pero en el fondo, aliviada. – Tenemos... Que terminar, y estoy seguro que piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿No? –No tenía mucho sentido adornar las cosas si pensaba igual que yo, pero no podía simplemente ser tan directo al hablar de esas cosas con la persona de la cual estuve enamorado toda mi vida desde la infancia. Estuve. Tiempo pasado._

_—Me alegra que por fin hayas comprendido. –Soltó un suspiro aliviado y sonrió._

_—¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté._

_—Es que... Seamos honestos, nosotros desde hace tiempo dejamos de sentir algo más que cariño por el otro. –Hice una mueca y ella siguió hablando. – Sabes que es verdad. Cancelabas nuestros planes por alguna salida con tus amigos, comenzamos a distanciarnos más, y eran pocas las veces que estábamos juntos._

_Me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Realmente era así? Es decir, yo lo había notado hace poco y me costó admitir que definitivamente ya no podía seguir funcionando por falta de algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad, el aprecio o cariño._

_—E incluso pienso que esto es desde hace mucho. No dudo que me hayas querido de alguna forma, Stan, pero estoy segura que por lo menos, amor no era._

_—¡Eso no es verdad! –De acuerdo, me había enojado un poco. Después de tantas cosas que pasaron, ¿y dice que en realidad nunca sentí nada por ella? Era injusto._

_—Desde la primaria o quizás la secundaria todos nos han visto como el modelo de la "pareja". Sabes que te encanta sentirte admirado por los demás, y estar conmigo te ayudaba a eso. Cuando rompíamos te ponías mal, pero no era por mí, tú odias estar soltero. –Seguía afirmando las cosas. Provocándome un poco más de enojo. Antes de que yo pudiera reclamar por alguna de esas cosas, ella continuó hablando. — Quizás hubo un tiempo en el que realmente estuviste enamorado, pero eso pasó rápidamente, porque desde hace mucho tiempo ambos dejamos de sentir algo._

_Bien, era verdad que yo ya no sentía nada por ella, estaba seguro pero nunca me había planteado desde hace cuánto. De igual forma, no era momento para pensar en eso, seguía algo ofendido por sus palabras. En el fondo, quizás tenía algo de razón._

_—¿Ambos? ¿Te refieres a que tú...? –Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, ganándose toda mi atención, pues sabía que volvería a hablar. Y no era nada bueno._

_—Hay alguien más. –No pude evitar abrir la boca en gesto de sorpresa, ¿Me dice que hay alguien más y aún así seguía conmigo? Por lo menos yo me armé de valor para intentar hablar con ella. A pesar de esto me mantuve callado, tal vez por mi obsesión de siempre tratar de complacerla. Eso sí que era costumbre, había que admitirlo. – No me malinterpretes, jamás te fui infiel ni nada parecido. –Aclaró, alarmada._

_—No pensaba eso... Pero, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Lo bueno de todo este asunto era que hablábamos de forma calmada._

_—Te conozco, Stan. Si lo hubiera mencionado antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta del que las cosas ya no funcionan, te lo tomarías a mal. –Me sonrió levemente y había que admitir que eso era verdad._

_—¿Y esa persona quién es? –Quise saber, ya que, tenía algo de derecho, ¿No?_

_—Eso es un secreto. –Me guiñó el ojo y alcé una ceja, preguntándome por qué tanto misterio en ese asunto. – Y estoy segura que para ti también hay alguien. –Abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella me calló con un ademán de su mano. – Entonces, quedamos como amigos, ¿No? Eh, sobre lo que dije, tú mismo te darás cuenta... En este momento me tengo que ir, después hablamos con más calma, ¿Te parece?_

_La miré confundido por unos instantes antes de reaccionar. O algo así, porque mi mente seguía sin procesar del todo la información que acababa de recibir._

_—De acuerdo. –Le devolví la sonrisa y noté que el ambiente se había aligerado. Era bastante más agradable charlar simplemente así, en vez de fingir algo que no sentíamos._

_Me extendió la mano y se la estreché en forma de despedida. Una vez hecho eso, volvió a mirarme._

_—Sólo... Una cosa más, Stan. Presta más atención a tus amistades._

_Y se marchó de ahí, ondeando su cabello, dejándome algo aturdido por las dos últimas cosas que acababa de decir._

* * *

Los recuerdos de esa conversación no dejaban que yo me concentrara en la clase de ciencias. ¿Es que el maestro no lograba comprender que había asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar?

No sabía si lo que Wendy me había querido decir significaba algo malo. ¿Acaso lo decía por la extraña amistad que llevaba con Kyle? Por más que ambos tratáramos de negarlo, en el fondo _sabíamos _que en realidad, poco a poco, comenzábamos a distanciarnos un poco. Y si se refería a eso, ¿Por qué decírmelo? Es decir, ¿Qué tenía que ver con el tema? Anteriormente no me atreví siquiera a pensar en la razón de la extraña distancia que comenzaba a formarse, pero ahora ese comentario que me tenía intranquilo, porque si incluso ella, quien no había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de mí o mi círculo de amigos en los últimos meses, se dio cuenta fácilmente, significaba que era algo que no tenía remedio a menos que se tratase de hacer algo al respecto o lo habláramos ya.

Estoy seguro que Kyle ya se ha dado cuenta, mas no dice nada porque sabe que podría causar más problemas de los que ya hay. Tampoco es algo como lo que sucedió hace años con el puesto de hamburguesas de Cartman, ya que en esa ocasión mi amigo directamente me dijo que las cosas debían cambiar dando "un giro inesperado". No, era mucho más extraño que eso, debido a que sucedía más como… ¿Indirectamente? Ninguno decía nada al respecto, pero sabíamos que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notable. Algo extraño viniendo de Kyle, siendo que él es bastante directo. Esa sólo era otra prueba más acerca de que no era algo 'normal', y si no hablábamos y deteníamos esto, nos terminaríamos alejando para siempre, quedándonos con el recuerdo del otro como el amigo de la infancia perdimos al no solucionar los asuntos extraños que pasaban detrás de todo. Y yo no quería eso. Claro que no. Es mil veces mejor tratar de hablar con él, aunque termináramos discutiendo, era mejor arriesgarse a simplemente sentarse a esperar sin hacer nada al respecto.

Sí, Kyle puede llegar a ser algo cobarde para esos asuntos, aunque trate de negarlo y por increíble que parezca.

―Stanley, ¿Podría repetir lo que acabo de explicar? ― La voz de mi profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aunque de todas formas, al contrario de mi amigo que me miraba de forma… ¿Extraña? Hey, un momento, ahora que lo noto, ¿Por qué me mira así? Esperen… No era sólo él, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe… La mayoría de mis compañeros me miraba de forma interrogante, a excepción de Cartman quien más bien soltaba unas cuantas risas.

¿Tenía algo o qué pasaba?

―Eh… Sobre…

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a dar mi intento de explicación acerca de un tema del cual sinceramente no recuerdo nada, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase me salvó. Bendito sea ese timbre.

Además enseguida teníamos educación física, lo cual es aún mejor. Cerré mi libro y cuando me preparaba para salir junto a los demás que ya se dirigían a las canchas, el profesor me detuvo. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué querría?

Noté como Kyle se quedó afuera del salón, probablemente esperándome. Eso me alegró un poco y tomé aire para ir hacia donde estaba el profesor.

―Normalmente no te veo tan distraído, Stan. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que Broflovski tiene de interesante que mi clase no? ― Me miró con una expresión seria al decir eso y sin embargo yo quise asesinarlo con la mirada.

Un momento, ¿Qué? ¡Por eso todos me miraban de forma extraña, especialmente Kyle! Al parecer me había quedado mirándolo mientras pensaba y no entendía un carajo de lo que iba la clase. Los colores se me subieron inevitablemente al rostro al darme cuenta de mi descuido (o torpeza, como prefieran llamarle.) y contuve las ganas de contestarle un "Todo" al maestro. Porque vaya que Kyle era muchísimo más interesante que su aburrida clase.

Después de la profesora de literatura, el de ciencias era el peor maestro de todos en cuanto a humor. Sí, teníamos _tanta _suerte de tener tan _buenos _maestros.

―Lo siento. ― No quedaba más remedio que disculparse. Además, no tenía ganas de ir a detención. Suficientes veces me han involucrado en líos.

―Sabe que debe aumentar su desempeño en clase si quiere buenas notas, no servirá de nada si… ― Dejé de escuchar su discurso al ver algo que me dejó extrañado. Algo que era tan extraño, que no pude evitar girar completamente mi cabeza en dirección a la ventana que daba al pasillo. Por la forma en la que a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi maestro, pude deducir que estaba aún más enojado que antes.

La razón de mi sorpresa, era nada más ni nada menos que Bebe hablando animadamente con Kyle y por un segundo maldije que éste estuviera de espaldas de forma que no podía ver los gestos u expresiones que hacía. Fruncí el ceño de forma involuntaria.

Gracias al cielo, al ver que no le prestaba la más mínima atención, el maestro calló llevándose una mano a la frente con clara irritación y dio un suspiro.

―Bien, puedes irte…

No esperé ni un segundo y salí del salón rumbo al pasillo donde estaban mi amigo y… Oh, Bebe ya se encontraba yéndose. No pasó desapercibido para mí el que llevaba una expresión algo triste en el rostro, cosa que sólo logró aumentar mis dudas acerca de lo que sucedía.

―¿Sobre qué hablaban? ― Traté de sonar lo más indiferente posible, y al ver la expresión de Kyle cuando escuchó mi pregunta, pude darme cuenta que no era ni la forma, ni el lugar adecuado para preguntar algo así.

¿Quién pregunta eso de forma tan directa justo después de terminar de 'escuchar' un regaño del profesor? Yo, claro.

―Ella me pidió salir a un lugar el viernes. ― Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y me alarmé aún más. ¡Se suponía que el viernes iríamos al cine y de una vez por todas trataría de hablar con él! ¿Me cancelaría? ¿A qué lugar irían? ¿Se besarían?

…

¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas si ni siquiera sé si aceptó? Maldita sea, comienzo a parecer alguien que acosa a sus amigos cercanos. Si es que no lo soy.

―¿Y qué le contestaste? ― Le miré tratando de seguir actuando como si nada, a pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba, esto comenzaba a parecerme cada vez más y más difícil.

―¿Crees que cancelaría nuestros planes sólo para decirle que sí? ― Arqueó una ceja y su voz sonó tan ofendida que me arrepiento de haber preguntado eso. Aún peor era caer en cuenta que él claramente no cancelaría nuestros planes para ir con Bebe, mientras que yo le había cancelado en varias ocasiones debido a mis salidas con Wendy.

Vaya que cuando me daba cuenta de detalles como esos, me comenzaba a sentir como la peor mierda y amigo del mundo. O quizás simplemente lo era.

―Y… ¿Ella te gusta? ― Supe mi grave error al decir eso por la mirada que me dedicó. Lucía enojado. Oh sí, Kyle estaba enojado. Soy un imbécil. Alguien debería callarme la puta boca alguna vez.

―Eres un imbécil Stan. ― Él mismo lo dijo. Rodó los ojos y se fue del lugar a paso rápido sin esperarme.

Ahora debía buscar la forma de disculparme. Pero, ¿Por qué? Sé que había dicho algo que estaba mal por la forma en que me miró, ¿Pero qué era y por qué le había molestado?

Me frustraba que para él fuera tan fácil darse cuenta acerca de lo que pensaba o sentía, mientras que a mí algunas veces me costaba como los mil demonios siquiera pensar qué podría estar pasando por su mente.

Comencé a caminar sin demasiada prisa hacia afuera, hasta que unas manos me sostuvieron de los hombros desde atrás. Sólo una persona hacía eso…

―Kenny… ― Dije, y al voltearme, pude comprobar que era mi amigo rubio mirándome con una sonrisa.

―¿Problemas de pareja, Stan? ― Suficiente, tenía ganas de golpearlo. Al ver mi expresión más irritada que de costumbre, Kenny carraspeó y se puso en una posición más seria. Él siempre sabe cuando dejar de bromear.

―Se enojó conmigo y no entiendo por qué. ― Soltó una leve risa sarcástica y me miró mientras comenzábamos a caminar a los vestidores.

―Lo sé. Olvidé algo en el salón y se escuchaba todo, ustedes ni siquiera notaron cuando yo pasaba por ahí… ― Lo dijo en un tono tan falsamente ofendido que casi me echo a reír. Lo más que hice fue soltar una leve risa.

―No me corresponde a mí decir esto, pero… A Kyle le gustan los hombres, Stan. ― Detuve mi paso y casi dejo caer mi mandíbula al suelo. Esperen, esperen, ¿Qué?

¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? ¿Desde cuándo? No sabía si estar ofendido porque Kyle no me lo había dicho, enojado conmigo mismo por lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos atrás, o sorprendido por la repentina noticia.

Era como una mezcla de todas esas cosas, y al ver que no lograba procesar muy bien la información, Kenny volvió a hablar.

―Sé lo que piensas… "Oh, ¿Por qué no me dijo él mismo?" Viejo, déjame decirte que sí lo dijo. A los cuatro, incluyendo incluso a Cartman, quien por cierto estuvo como media hora sólo burlándose exclusivamente de eso. ― Un momento, de nuevo, ¿Qué? ¿De qué me he perdido? ― ¿Recuerdas cuando hace como cuatro meses fuimos a comer pizza y después tuvimos que quedarnos en el local hasta tarde porque comenzó a llover de forma horrible? ― Asentí sin quitar mi expresión de asombro. Como olvidar esa ocasión. ― Esa vez, hablando sobre chicas Kyle dijo que le gustaban los hombres. Tampoco es como si se dedicara a ocultarlo, ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no supieras.

―Pero yo estaba ahí, ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? ―Miré a Kenny en busca de respuestas, y él soltó un resoplido en desaprobación antes de seguir hablando, probablemente debido a lo desesperado que debe verse mi rostro en estos momentos.

―Cuando él mencionó eso tú hablabas por teléfono con Wendy. No debes de recordar ni siquiera las bromas de Cartman porque aún después de cortar la línea, continuaste enviándote mensajes con ella _todo _el rato. En serio comenzábamos a hartanos de eso. Claro que quien más irritado estaba era Kyle. Con un humor de los mil y un demonios… ― Kenny rodó los ojos y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente. Terminaríamos llegando tarde, no hay dudas.

―Entonces él se molestó por insinuar que le gustaba Bebe, cuando él mismo había dicho eso… Carajo. ― Me apreté el puente de la nariz sintiéndome más estúpido de lo que probablemente ya lo era.

―Y por creer que cancelarías su cita homosexual por esa salida. ― Agregó, y estaba tan concentrado pensando sobre ello que no le di importancia a su broma. ― Bien podría ser por dos razones, o cree que te estabas burlando de él al decir algo como eso, o recuerda que cuando él confesó sus preferencias tú no estabas escuchando un carajo. En cualquier caso las dos opciones son malas y debes hablar con él.

Genial, cuántos ánimos. Aunque era verdad, definitivamente debía de disculparme. Suspiré y Kenny colocó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Estábamos ya frente a la puerta de los vestidores de hombres, y antes de entrar volvió a tomar una posición seria.

―Amigo, sólo resuelvan las cosas de una jodida vez. Terminarás obsesionándote o volviéndote loco por los celos. ¿Acaso no notas el hecho que ya _todos_ hemos notado? ― Me miró una vez más antes de volver a poner su usual rostro sonriente y abrir la puerta de los vestidores para que ambos pasáramos y de una vez por todas ir a la clase.

Igual que las palabras de Wendy, lo que dijo Kenny sólo logró confundirme un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Es que las cosas no podían ser normales como antes? Joder, cuanto extrañaba tener nueve años en momentos como estos.

* * *

Para mi gran y grandísima suerte, Kyle sólo me ignoró por el resto de las clases antes de salir a receso. Ahora parecíamos no haber hablado sobre nada como lo que había pasado antes, y no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. Debería ser bueno ya que significa que no sigue enojado conmigo, pero por otra parte es malo porque las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera. Siendo que lo que yo quería era hablar, esa era la peor manera. Y sin embargo, de momento no había hecho nada para sacar a flote ese tema. Personalmente ni quería. Pero _debía. _

Tampoco trataría diferente a mi amigo ahora que sabía lo que Kenny dijo. Eso estaría mal y con lo listo que es, él se daría cuenta y sólo causaría más líos. Es que, seguía causándome sorpresa y me preguntaba si habría alguien que le gustase a Kyle, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo y lamentablemente, eran temas que no me incumbían ni como su mejor amigo, a menos que él fuera quien comenzara una conversación sobre eso y me contara. Lo cual, probablemente no pasaría.

Ahora nos encontrábamos simplemente sentados hablando sobre cualquier cosa, con silencios repentinos a ratos, esperando que terminara el receso. Nada fuera de lo normal.

―Hey, marica, hippie. ― Cartman nos llamó por los apodos que usualmente usaba para nosotros y volteamos a verle con disgusto. ― _Kinny_ dice que cuando salgamos le esperemos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que siempre le esperamos? ― Preguntó Kyle, arqueando una ceja.

―No lo sé, judío. Sólo dijo que les avisara. ― Rodó los ojos y Kyle le miró de mala forma.

―Pero que no se entretenga demasiado con alguien, casi siempre pasa eso. ― Agregué yo.

―Eso ya tendrás que decírselo tú a él, no estaré como un puto mensajero todo el rato. ― Claro, debía vérmelo venir de Cartman, ¿No?

―Ya entendimos culón, ahora, ¿Puedes quitarte? No puedo ver nada si estás parado frente a mí. ― Bien, también debí verme venir algo así de parte de Kyle. Sus "discusiones" ya habían tardado en venir.

―Oh vamos, cállate Jewlieta. ― Cartman soltó una carcajada burlesca antes de irse de ahí, dejando a mi amigo con la sangre hirviéndole del enojo. Pero más importante aún, ¿Por qué le decía "Jewlieta"?

―Le patearé la cara… ―Murmuró, con los puños apretados y mirando en la dirección por la cual Cartman se había marchado.

Le di dos palmadas en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera fue una clara prueba de que a pesar de ser tan hijo de puta con todos, Cartman aceptaba a Kyle a su manera. ¿Cómo? Simple, siguiendo con sus bromas normales. De otra forma, si las hubiera parado, eso ya sería tratarlo diferente. Era algo así como el asunto que sucedió con Token cuando éramos niños, la vez en que mi padre dijo la palabra "negros" en ese estúpido programa. Yo traté de disculparme con Token creyendo que estaba enojado, cuando la verdadera razón por la cual se enojó fue por la disculpa. Lo estaba tratando _diferente _al disculparme por algo que no hice.

La segunda, era que Kyle se había enojado tanto porque Cartman le llamó Jewlieta haciendo una clara referencia a Julieta. Si había algo que Kyle odiara más que la mala higiene y los plátanos, era que lo compararan o lo trataran como a una niña. Le irritaba demasiado.

―Ky, sobre lo de hace rato cuando… ― Él negó con la cabeza y volteó a verme con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Mira, dejemos eso de lado y ya, ¿Sí? ― Se suponía que le dijera "No" y que hablara con él. Se suponía que no debía dejarme llevar por la forma en la que me miraba.

―De acuerdo... ― Se suponía que no debía tratar de complacerlo en todo lo que él dijera. _"Se suponía…" _ Pero todo eso era imposible. Más aún cuando seguidamente me regaló una sonrisa calmada, claramente complacido.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de nuestro descanso de 10 minutos sonó, y por segunda vez sentí que amaba ese sonido. De no ser por eso, seguramente me hubiera quedado mirando por aún más tiempo a Kyle. Lo malo, es que él lo notó debido a su clara cara de incomodidad que llevaba cuando comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestro salón de clases. Donde la siguiente hora era Literatura. _Genial…_

Esto comenzaba a matarme. Era imposible, no podíamos seguir así. Debía lograr hablar con mi amigo, y debía ser pronto.

Al entrar al salón, la maestra ya se encontraba ahí. Me senté en mi lugar que estaba justo atrás de Kyle y con Kenny en la mesa de al lado. Por su lado, Cartman estaba del otro lado del salón, en una esquina contraria rodeado de Butters, Wendy, Pip, y otras personas con las cuales no se llevaba bien. Por claras razones lo colocaron ahí, tal vez con la intención de que no hablara durante las clases, pero era peor. Se la pasaba molestando a los otros. Aunque, hubiera sido un gran error de nuestro tutor colocarnos a los cuatro juntos. Si yo estaba tan cerca de mi mejor amigo, era porque él no hablaba tanto en clase a menos que alguien más le hablara.

Kenny era otra cosa. Yo hablaba bastante con él. Hay que decir que nuestra amistad se estrechó más con el tiempo, pero él seguía llevándose más con Cartman, a pesar de todo.

Actualmente tenía una novia. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Amy? ¿Tammy? ¿Alice? El punto era, no logro recordarlo porque seguramente en dos semanas ya estará saliendo con alguien más.

Algunas veces también salíamos ir a las fiestas que nos invitaban los compañeros de instituto. Cuando había eventos así, aunque me gustaría poder ir con Kyle, siempre éramos Kenny y yo. Kyle prefería quedarse y normalmente cuando algo así se presentaba, él se quedaba con Cartman jugando videojuegos o viendo la televisión. Al gordo tampoco le encantaba ir. O tal vez sí, pero para él nada era mejor que ver televisión o jugar videojuegos mientras comía Cheesy Poofs.

Ya que todos se encontraban dentro del salón, la maestra se levantó de su silla y nos miró con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa aterradora, disfrazada de un gesto 'dulce'

―Hoy les leeré ejemplos de textos que son como los que me deberán entregar por el trabajo, y anotarán en su cuaderno qué es lo que creen que el autor quiso decir. ― Esta será una clase larga. Y aburrida, claro…

La maestra comenzó a leer y yo con dificultad le prestaba atención.

―Tssk, S-stan… ―Jimmy, que estaba detrás de mí me tocó el hombro y yo moví mi mano en señal de que lo escuchaba. No iba a voltear debido a que si lo hacía, me ganaría un regaño de parte de la profesora. Y uno al día era suficiente para mí.

―¿H-harás el tr-trabajo insp-pi-irándote e-en We-wendy? ― Ahora que lo pienso, pocos son los que saben que ya no estoy con ella. Por lo menos de los chicos, porque seguramente todas las chicas ya lo escucharon de ella.

Jimmy era quien, cuando Kyle se negaba a hablarle a Wendy de mi parte, lo hacía. Muchas veces le pidió disculpas por mí, y muchas otras las cosas salieron mal debido a su tartamudeo.

Vi que aunque Jimmy había tratado de hablarme en voz baja, al parecer Kyle escuchó algo y dejó de escribir unos instantes.

―No, ella y yo terminamos. ― Admití. No servía de nada fingir que no fue así, y de todas formas escuchar eso ya era normal para todos en la escuela.

Después de eso, Kyle siguió escribiendo como si nada. ¿Por qué fue eso? No lo sé y probablemente no lo averigüe. De momento, por lo menos no. A menos que sólo hayan sido ideas mías y Kyle sólo no sabía como continuar la actividad.

―Oh, de-de-acuerdo. ― Murmuró al final.

Yo seguí fingiendo que escuchaba a la maestra y escribí en mi cuaderno cualquier cosa sólo para tener la actividad. Sí, definitivamente esa clase sería _muy_ aburrida.

* * *

―¿Sabes? Kenny quería ir con nosotros el viernes a algún lugar. Fue a mi casa a buscarme sólo para decirme eso.

Las clases habían terminado. Kyle y yo esperábamos a Kenny y Cartman que seguían dentro. Ellos dos siempre eran los que más se demoraban.

―¿Enserio? ¿Qué le dijiste? Si quieres podemos ver la película otro día. ― Me sentí patético en todos los sentidos. Cuando yo lo invité no pude decirle que sólo quería que fuéramos los dos para poder hablar, y terminé diciendo una mentira. Él se dio cuenta al instante, pero no lo tomó mal.

Vergonzoso era que Kenny propusiera algo ese mismo día cuando él fue mi excusa. Si Kyle no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi mentira en ese mismo momento, seguro pasaba algo peor, ya que igualmente lo descubriría por Kenny.

―No, le dije que ese día no podía. Entonces él dijo que sería el sábado y les avisaría a ti y a Cartman luego. ― No podía evitar sentirme feliz al escuchar eso. A pesar de que dos personas le propusieron algo a mi amigo para ese mismo día, los planes seguían en pie.

―Tal vez es de eso que quería hablarnos. ― Sonreí y al voltear a verme, Kyle también sonrió.

―Eh, lamento interrumpirles, pero… ¡Chicos, lo he conseguido! ― Kenny apareció con una sonrisa y Cartman venía detrás de él riéndose, probablemente de notros.

Seguramente nos habíamos quedado viendo a los ojos formando una escena de lo más homosexual. Pero para nosotros no tenía ese significado… Solía haber momentos 'extraños' de ese tipo entre nosotros, que ya nos parecía normal. Aunque definitivamente a los ojos de los demás no lo era.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunté.

―Amigos… ¡Nos vamos a Denver el fin de semana!

―Espera, ¿Qué dices? ¿Es ahí donde querías que fuéramos? ― Kyle miró a Kenny con una ceja levantada.

―Hey, aguarda, niño pobre. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piensas que podremos ir volando o qué carajos? Te recuerdo que tú no tienes auto.

En ese sentido Cartman tenía razón. No teníamos quien nos llevara y el único de los cuatro que tenía licencia de conducir era Kenny. Eso estaba bien, pero el problema era que no tenía auto.

―¿Estás loco? Es muy repentino, ni siquiera tenemos con quien quedarnos. ― Kyle trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Kenny respondió con una sonrisa.

―Te dije que les diría cuando tuviera todo listo, _Ky_.

―No me llames así, por favor. ―Irritado, se llevó una mano a la frente. Esperen, ¿Por qué si no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, a mí nunca me reclamaba nada? Yo solía llamarlo así de cariño, tal vez era porque Kenny lo dijo más en forma de burla. Quien sabe. Nunca llegaré a entender del todo a mi amigo, por más que me esfuerce.

―Miren, un amigo de mi hermano tiene un auto y accedió a prestárnoslo, sólo tenemos que pagar el combustible, ¿¡No es genial!?

―Oh, no. Yo no pienso pagar por eso, si fue tu idea, tú pagas. Además, ¿Dónde nos quedaríamos? ¿Debajo de un puto puente? ― Claro que Cartman fue quien dijo eso.

―No seas tacaño, culón. A eso iba, resulta que su madre tiene departamentos de renta en Denver, ¡Y accedió a prestarnos uno para ese fin de semana! ― Kenny se veía tan emocionado que ni siquiera respondió con enojo el insulto que le dio a Cartman.

―Bien, pero, ¿Para qué iríamos a Denver, exactamente? ― Kyle me miró y abrió más los ojos de lo normal, al parecer recordando algo.

―¡Cierto! Escuché que a partir de este viernes se puede sacar turno para los exámenes de admisión, y siempre te toman más en cuenta si eres de los primeros en presentar el examen. ― Ahora mi amigo también lucía igual de emocionado que Kenny.

Pensándolo bien, aunque era algo apresurada la noticia, no sonaba tan mala idea. En la universidad de Denver se tenía que pedir un turno para el examen de admisión, antes que nada. Sólo había que dar unos datos y después avisaban en qué fecha debías ir a hacer el examen. Y siempre tomaban más en cuenta a los que iban con puntualidad.

Tal vez la idea de Kenny ya no sonaba tan disparatada.

―Bien, ¿Cuánto daremos para el combustible? ― Daba por hecho que sí iríamos ya que no podía hacer nada más. Kenny seguía luciendo animado, y la razón por la cuál Kyle aceptó fue por su gran deseo de sacar su pase para el examen. Cartman no lucía tan convencido, pero estoy seguro que terminará aceptando.

―Con treinta y cinco dólares en total es suficiente. No es como si estuviera tan lejos. ― Explicó Kyle, sacando las cuentas mentalmente. Al escuchar esto Cartman bufó.

―Bien, bien. Daré mi parte. Sólo porque en Denver venden un juego de vídeo que no he podido encontrar. ― Rodó los ojos y la sonrisa de Kenny se ensanchó.

―¡Entonces está decido! Esto será genial, chicos. ― Ken le pasó un brazo a Cartman por el hombro en señal de agradecimiento, a lo que éste le empujó murmurando algunos insultos o reclamos acerca de que le pegaría su herpes. Kyle y yo los veíamos mientras reíamos un poco.

Oh sí, aunque nuestro destino no estuviera exactamente lejos, sería un fin de semana largo. Y yo debía encontrar la forma de hablar con Kyle antes de el sábado.

* * *

―Hasta mañana maricas. ― Sí, esa era la forma tan 'dulce' en que Cartman se despedía de nosotros.

―Nos vemos culón. ― Se despidió igualmente Kyle. Ya era tan normal escuchar esto día tras día, que incluso sería extraño no hacerlo.

Éramos un grupo extraño de amigos. Nos insultábamos y peleábamos a morir entre nosotros. Pero jamás nos alejamos, y sería extraño si alguien más se nos uniera, a pesar de salir algunas veces con el famoso cuarteto de Craig. Desde el jardín de niños juntos… Quién lo diría. Algunos pensarán que es increíble por soportarnos (especialmente a Cartman), y otros que es aburrido estar siempre con las mismas personas. Para mí, aún después de todo lo que pasamos, sentía que estaba bien.

Ninguno sabía la razón por la cual siempre seguíamos juntos. Tampoco es que interesara demasiado. Es decir, sí, daba algo de curiosidad averiguar sobre esto, pero conociéndonos los unos a los otros, sería más que extraño preguntar algo así de sentimental.

Pero era inevitable, por lo menos para mí, no sentir algo de nostalgia. Tal vez por estas razones era considerado el más sensible o sentimental de los cuatro. O en palabras de Cartman, el más marica.

Al entrar Cartman a su casa, quedamos Kyle, Kenny y yo. Para 'mala' suerte de nuestro amigo, vivía al lado de Butters. Un poco más alejaba estaba mi casa, aunque en ese espacio que separaba nuestras casas no había ningún otro edificio. Para buena suerte mía, Kyle era mi vecino. Kenny vivía calle abajo, pero seguía sin estar _tan _alejado.

Una vez frente a mi casa y cuando estaba a punto de despedirme, mi mejor amigo habló antes que yo.

―Stan, espera. ¿No se quedan en mi casa un rato? Mis padres salieron.

―¿No hay adultos? ¡Genial! Me apunto. ― Kenny sonrió y Kyle me miró a mí.

―Eh, claro, sólo préstame el teléfono de tu casa para avisarle a mis padres. ― Al escuchar esto, nos sonrió a ambos y casi por instinto sonreí yo también.

Kenny nos miraba a mí y seguidamente a Kyle, como analizando algo.

―Eh, chicos, no quiero romper su atmósfera rosa y llena de brillos, pero muero de hambre, por lo mismo espero que Kyle tenga comida. ― Ya debí imaginarme que diría algo así. En realidad, lo sabía, por lo tanto ya ni me sorprende.

Kyle bufó y seguimos caminando hacia… La casa de al lado. Una vez llegamos Kenny se echó al sofá como si estuviera en su casa y caí en cuenta de una cosa.

―¿A Cartman no le avisaste? ― Pregunté, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

―Sólo olvidé decirle. ― Se encogió de hombros y dejó su mochila de la escuela junto al sillón donde Kenny se había recostado. ― Prepararé algo de comer, ya vuelvo. ― Caminó rumbo a la cocina y me senté en el otro sillón.

―Ahhh… Olvidé que Kyle no sabe cocinar… ― Se quejó Kenny, haciendo una mueca.

―Tranquilo, seguro sólo preparará un par de sándwiches o algo así. ― Le animé yo. Y no traté de negar lo que dijo, pues era verdad. De nosotros, quien mejor cocinaba, era Cartman. Aunque rara vez lo hacía. Y quien peor, lastimosamente era Kyle. Eso definitivamente no se le daba mucho.

Él soltó una risa y cerró los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada más después de eso, nos dedicamos sólo a esperar hasta que Kyle volvió con sándwiches y refrescos de lata. Nos sentamos a comer mientras hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa y Kenny de vez en cuando haciendo bromas. Sinceramente prefería los sándwiches de mi amigo a las comidas judías que solía preparar su madre. No, no era fanático de la ensalada de arenque o los latkes de manzana.

* * *

Después de comer nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos. Yo perdí contra Kenny, y por eso él se encontraba jugando con Kyle, quien iba ganando. No era nada nuevo, puede que no supiera cocinar bien, pero nadie le ganaba cuando jugábamos con la consola.

―Ahhh, perdí… De nuevo. ― Se quejó.

―Kyle, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ike? ― No había visto al pequeño niño genio desde que llegamos. Algo extraño considerando que a veces le gustaba sentarse en el sillón para vernos jugar.

―Decidió ir con mis padres. De todas formas se fueron hoy y regresan mañana por la tarde, sólo salieron por un caso que le dieron a mi papá en un… ¿Pueblo? cercano. No es como si viajaran mucho, creo que por eso Ike quiso ir. ― Ah, claro, el padre de Kyle era abogado… Pero no por eso salía seguido, lo que significa que seguramente debe de ser algo importante, como para que Sheila Broflovski lo acompañe…

―Ya veo. ― Le contesté. A Kyle lo dejaban quedarse porque su madre confiaba en él. Ya que, por supuesto, si se tratase de Kenny, ya hubiera armado toda una fiesta.

―Ehhh… Oigan… ¿Qué hora es? ― Preguntó Kenny desde el suelo. Kyle se observó el reloj de muñeca. Ese reloj yo se lo había regalado cuando él cumplió quince años. Me hizo sonreír levemente que aún lo tuviera y que lo usara.

―Las cinco con diecisiete. ¿Por? ― Al oír eso, nuestro amigo pareció alterarse.

―Mierda, debía ir al café de Tweek a las cinco y media si quería trabajar ahí. Lo lamento chicos, me tengo que ir. Inviten al gordo o algo, aunque bien pueden quedarse solos. ― Se levantó y al decir lo último guiñó un ojo. Kyle le asesinó con la mirada. ― Ya, ya, lo siento. Nos vemos. ― Tomó su mochila y salió de la casa alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

Kenny se esforzaba más de lo que cualquiera creería. Iba a la escuela, trabajaba para pagar los estudios y trataba de ayudar la situación de su familia. Además de todo esto siempre nos escuchaba aún cuando él tenía problemas más grandes. Sigo sin entender como es que puede trabajar y a la vez hacer las tareas o proyectos que nos piden. Más bien, creo que es por eso que algunas veces los entrega fuera de tiempo.

Kyle se llevó las manos a las sienes y fruncí el ceño, mirándolo.

―¿Te sientes bien? ― Oh vaya que era una pregunta estúpida de mi parte. Pero tenía la esperanza de que mi amigo dijera "Sí".

―¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o mienta? ― Preguntó. Como imaginaba. Me mordí levemente el labio inferior y me arriesgué.

―La verdad.

―Terriblemente mal. Me dolía un poco la cabeza desde la mañana, pero al parecer jugar videojuegos no ayuda y ahora siento que me va a explotar. ― Soltó un gemido de desagrado y me molesté un poco con él al oír eso.

―Amigo, ¿Acaso estás loco? ― Lo miré con desaprobación y se encogió de hombros. ― ¿No tienes medicamentos o algo así?

―En mi habitación, el cajón de la derecha en mi escritorio. ― Claro, él ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si iría yo, porque sabía que eso haría. Pero eso no me molestaba. De hecho, me parecía hasta gracioso.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia arriba. Giré la perilla y entré. El cuarto de mi amigo no era tan diferente, lo único nuevo era un estante de pared donde tenía algunas figuras de acción coleccionables que guardaba desde la infancia y libros.

En el escritorio había varios cuadernos, bolígrafos, lápices, borradores y… Fotos. Tres fotos en un marco. La primera era una donde estaba él con su hermano, pero no era reciente, sería tal vez de cuando Kyle tenía unos doce o trece años. En la segunda aparecíamos los cuatro comiendo helado y en poses extrañas. Recuerdo bien esa ocasión. Fue el cumpleaños número quince de Cartman, y extrañamente sólo festejamos yendo a comer helado y pizza. Después nos la pasamos jugando videojuegos en su casa. Bastante agradable, y hubiera sido mejor de no ser porque como era costumbre, él fue quien eligió qué le regalaríamos.

El último marco contenía dos fotos y fue la que más llamó mi atención. La primera éramos Kyle y yo a los nueve años, con nuestras guitarras de juguete en las manos y sonriendo. A un lado había una reciente, de hace algunos meses atrás, en año nuevo. Nuestras familias habían decidido reunirse pero nosotros nos aburrimos _tanto _de escuchar hablar a nuestras madres, que salimos al patio aunque estuviera nevando. La foto la tomó Kyle, y curiosamente en esos momentos comenzaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales. Sí, nos perdimos la cuenta regresiva de año nuevo, y nos ganamos una buena reprimenda de parte de nuestras madres. Vaya que valió la pena.

No pude evitar sonreír y dar un suspiro nostálgico. Me hubiera quedado más tiempo contemplando las fotografías, si mi amigo no estuviera abajo con un terrible dolor de cabeza esperando a que yo bajara con el medicamento. Así que abrí el cajón y tomé la caja de pastillas para el dolor.

Tomé una y salí de la habitación nuevamente.

―Ten. ― Una vez de regreso y frente a Kyle, le tendí la pastilla. Él la tomó y me miró.

―¿Acaso no me traerás agua también? ― Arqueó las cejas y yo solté un bufido.

―A eso iba… ― Murmuré mientras me dirigía a la cocina, escuchando una leve risa de su parte. Maldita sea, así era imposible enojarme con él.

Habiendo hecho eso le tendí esta vez el vaso. Él lo tomó con la mano que tenía desocupada, se echó la pastilla a la boca y le dio un trago al vaso, con el agua escurriéndole levemente de la comisura de sus labios hacia su barbilla. Cuando dejó el vaso de lado, se limpió con la manga de abrigo.

¿Desde cuándo me fijaba en ese tipo de detalles? Ni yo lo sabía, así que no tenía caso preguntarme eso.

―¿Ya le has avisado a tus padres que estás aquí? ― Me preguntó.

―…No, eso haré, sólo… ― Tomó el teléfono y extendió su mano para pasármelo, como leyéndome el pensamiento. ― Gracias. ― Asintió y se recostó en el sillón mientras yo marcaba.

―¿Papá? …Sí, ¿puedes decirle a mamá? …De acuerdo. Ahá. Sí, nos vemos. ― Tan rápido como marqué ya había colgado. Para estas cosas nunca necesité hablar demasiado con mi padre, algo que agradecía, ya que, de contestar mi madre, seguramente me tendría en el teléfono por cinco minutos aunque fuera sólo para avisar que estaba en la casa de al lado.

―¿Qué dijo? ― Curioseó mi amigo.

―Adivinó que estaba aquí. Luego preguntó si me quedaría a dormir, es todo. ― Me encogí de hombros y a pesar de que mi rostro lucía relajado, en el de mi amigo se formó una expresión bastante curiosa.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―¿Cómo que qué dije? Claramente me quedaré, no puedes quedarte solo estando así. ― Fruncí el ceño y él rodó los ojos.

―Puedo cuidarme solo y lo sabes, no hay necesidad de que pierdas tiempo quedándote aquí. ― En realidad no era así, Kyle se enfermaba bastante seguido, y cuando no lo trataba a tiempo, terminaba poniéndose muy mal. Es por eso que quería quedarme.

―Entonces por lo menos te haría compañía. ― Seguí tratando de convencerlo.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo basta de insistir. ― Suspiró y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

* * *

**Oh bien, terrible forma de acabar el capítulo ._. Lo que pasa es que yo tenía planeada otra escena para el final, sólo que 6,952 palabras me pareció mucho y decidí cortarlo hasta aquí, por lo que la escena que falta la pondré el capítulo que viene desde el punto de vista de Kyle. (Y creo que así queda mejor...)  
****Sinceramente me gusta más escribir con Kyle, se me hace más fácil que con Stan XD  
Y aquí acaba el capítulo 2 :v Como siempre digo, no me odien y espero no haya quedado mal ._. (Entiendan que es mi primera historia por estos lados y estoy de paranoica siempre pensando que no gustará a nadie :c)**

**Nos vemos y gracias por reviews, follows y favoritos :D **


	4. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**¡Hola! Lamento si he tardado, pero decidí entrar a un concurso de escritura de mi país, y estoy entusiasmada porque será el primero en el que me apuntaré (? ,así que estaré bastante ocupada durante todo el mes que viene y lo que queda de este. Así que, perdón si no he dejado review en algunos fics o algo, pero prometo que lo haré.**

**Al igual, este capítulo está recién terminado. Una parte (Más de la mitad) esta revisado, pero hay algunas cosas que no, entonces, cualquier cosa extraña que vean me avisan. **

**En este capítulo ya comienza a notarse el comienzo del Style XD. También está dedicado a LordKukuku por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! (Atrasadamente) Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien. **

**South Park no me pertenece, es de los geniales Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  **

* * *

***Capítulo 3: "Tan cerca y tan lejos"**

**Kyle**

Desperté con un dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza que incluso pensar en cualquier cosa me resultaba doloroso, como si fuese un gran problema matemático. Ni siquiera puedo decir si pensaba con claridad o no. Lo que sabía, era que dolía muchísimo. Tanto, que al intentar abrir los ojos veía manchas blancas.  
Distinguí un bulto café, y casi estaba seguro de que aquel "bulto" en realidad era mi amigo que se había quedado dormido en una silla. Comprobé aquello al hacer un esfuerzo que a mí me resultaba sobrehumano y sentarme en la cama.

El dolor se incrementó y por instinto llevé mis manos a las sienes. En verdad, si la cabeza pudiera explotar, la mía ya lo hubiera hecho. No exagero al decir que, después de la hemorroide, este ha sido el dolor más fuerte que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Para hacer _aún mejor_ las cosas, probablemente era de madrugada, no había medicamentos y mis padres no estaban en casa. Ni siquiera Ike para convencerlo de ir a buscar a algún medicamento, aunque tuviese que recorrer todo el pueblo en busca de alguna farmacia o mercado de veinticuatro horas abierto.

Pero estaba Stan. Mi vista se dirigió hacia el bulto café que seguía sin lograr distinguir bien. No sé si era producto del horrible dolor en mi cabeza, o la falta de luz en la habitación. Quisiera creer que es lo segundo, ya que, de ser lo primero esto ya sería más grave de lo que puedo imaginar.

El bulto café se movió y comprobé mi teoría. Bien, por lo menos estaba Stan. Vamos, no es por la situación, pero… Maldita sea, en realidad no sé que haría sin él. Probablemente todo apestaría.

No sé en qué momento los ojos comenzaron a arderme. Seguramente por el sueño. Aunque quisiera volver a dormir, el dolor es tan horrible que sólo pensar en quedarme dormido suena a algo lejano.

―¿K-kyle…? ― Movió lo que probablemente era su mano, tal vez para tallarse los ojos.

―Yo… La… Cabeza… ― Si no doliera tanto sólo pensar en darme un golpe en la frente, créanme que lo haría. ¿Cómo es que no puedo formular frases por lo menos _un poco _más coherentes? Las migrañas que suelen darme cuando no duermo estudiando para exámenes importantes no se comparaban al dolor que sentía. Era como si el cerebro se me hubiese enfriado. Algo parecido a las punzadas que dan cuando se toma algo helado de forma demasiado rápida. Eso, pero multiplicado por veinte. O quizás esa no es la expresión correcta. Nada era seguro.

Stan se levantó con rapidez de la silla donde se había quedado dormido en no-sé-qué momento y se sentó en la cama frente a mí. ¿Será exageración mía, o incluso el más mínimo detalle como el colchón hundiéndose aumentaba el dolor?

No lograba distinguirlo bien entre la oscuridad y mis posibles alucinaciones, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Se podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro. También había un olor como a moras. Probablemente su champú se terminó y tuvo que usar el de su hermana. O tal vez incluso ese olor era producto de mi imaginación y comenzaba a alucinar. En caso de no ser así, entonces notaba cosas que no eran de tanta importancia, y las que sí, no las comprendía del todo. Genial, _bravo por mí._

Llevó una de sus manos a mi frente y pude notar que aguantó la respiración por unos segundos.

―¡Estás ardiendo! ― Ah, así que era eso… Comenzó a palpar toda mi cara esta vez con sus dos manos. De haber estado completamente consciente de lo que sucedía, probablemente me hubiera puesto más incómodo de lo que me hubiera gustado. Y él no hubiera hecho eso si estuviera del todo despierto. Estoy seguro.

Quería decirle que buscara algún medicamento, o por lo menos buscara una bolsa de hielo, y en el último de los casos un paño húmedo para colocarme en la frente, pero, al parecer, ni siquiera era capaz de formar pensamientos claros, y por lo mismo me era imposible hablar.

―Espera un poco. No me tardo, lo prometo. ― El colchón volvió a la normalidad y observé el techo que para mí lucía como un fondo negro con miles de puntos y manchas en un tono blanco pálido como difuminado. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a recostarme en la cama? No lo sé.

Después de un rato más, escuchando a lo lejos casi como un eco el ruido en la cocina, donde probablemente Stan buscaba algo que me ayudara, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse más distantes y los pensamientos coherentes o con sentido fueron más difíciles de formular.

Entonces todo se volvió completamente negro. No más manchas blancas.

No sé si me desmayé o me quedé dormido. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones daba igual.

* * *

Cuando desperté, para mi suerte todo estaba claro. No más oscuridad ni imágenes distorsionadas. Los ojos tampoco me ardían. Al parecer todo estaba en orden.

Con sólo mirar el techo podía saber que ya eran aproximadamente las nueve o diez de la mañana. Después de soltar un bostezo caí en cuenta de algo. Se nos había hecho bastante tarde para la escuela.

Apresuradamente, esperando poder llegar por lo menos a algunas clases, volteé hacia la izquierda esperando ver a Stan en la silla o por lo menos dormido en el suelo. Y sí, definitivamente ahí estaba.  
No exagero al decir que casi me da un infarto. La razón de esto es que no estaba en la silla. Ni en el suelo. Estaba en MI cama. A centímetros de mi propio rostro. Un poco más y puedo asegurar que nuestros rostros (O algo más) hubieran chocado.

Entonces las cosas volvieron a hacerse confusas de nuevo. La diferencia, es que yo ya no tenía migraña ni la fiebre hasta las nubes. ¿Y si no era por eso, entonces qué? No me interesa ni siquiera un poco averiguarlo, la verdad. '_Sólo si me acercara un poco más, entonces... ¿Entonces qué?'  
_…  
¡No! Un momento, ¿Qué? Ese pensamiento fue formulado sin querer. Porque yo no quisiera que sucediera algo como eso. Quiero decir, traería muchísimos problemas y pensamientos confusos. Y eso no está bien. Para nada bien. Ni siquiera es bueno o sano pensar cosas como esas. De todas formas fue algo que pensé al azar. Todo está bien, nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Lo olvidaré y todo en orden. De todas formas, no es como si pensara cosas _extrañas. _Quiero decir, jamás me sentí extraño estando cerca de Stan. Era mi amigo, me gustaba ver que estuviera bien, trataba de ayudarlo con lo que estuviera a mi alcance y todo eso, pero de ahí en más, no había nada especial. Jamás traspasé la raya de las reglas permitidas en la amistad, y no lo haría ni aunque fuera en mi propia mente. Aún teniendo en cuenta esto, seguía estando _eso _que lo hacía _diferente. _No encuentro la forma de explicarlo, y ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que mi mente estaba aún más hecha líos que por la madrugada. Ahora es cuando deseo volver a tener aquel horrible dolor en la cabeza. Si fuera así, por lo menos podría decir que es a causa de alucinaciones. O tal vez siga delirando y todo es imaginación mía. Sí, eso tendría más lógica.

Quisiera que se aleje en este momento. Sólo de esa manera podría volver a pensar con claridad. Pero él sigue dormido. _¿Entonces por qué no me he alejado?_ Claro…

Antes de que pudiera moverme un milímetro siquiera, el muy bastardo hijo de puta abrió los ojos.

―Ky… ¿Estás despierto? ¿Cómo sigues…? Estás rojo, ¿se te volvió a subir la fiebre…? ― Preguntó, tallándose los ojos. Oh, pero claro que estoy rojo maldito idiota. ¿A quién se le ocurre en su sano juicio dormir a esa distancia en una misma cama que se supone es de una sola pieza? …Claro que no le diría eso. En primera porque sería _extraño _y en segunda, yo seguía paralizado sin poder moverme. Sin contar que muchísimas veces hemos dormido juntos, pero nunca tan cerca. Lo que me molestaba del asunto, es que él lucía muy tranquilo, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. ¿Por qué no podía estar tan calmado como él? No era para nada justo.

Incluso olvidé el asunto de que llegaríamos tarde a clases.

―Eh, no… Estoy bien y… Ya nos saltamos algunas clases, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. ― Como si todo hubiera golpeado mi mente, me levanté rápidamente de la cama a punto de aplastar a mi amigo en el acto. Reí nerviosamente por alguna razón que desconozco, tomé una ropa al azar que ni siquiera comprobé que estuviera limpia, y me encerré en el baño a cambiarme.

Ni siquiera entendía el por qué de mis actos. Tal vez me había incomodado tanto debido a que anteriormente me molesté con él al insinuar que me gustaba Bebe y que cancelaría nuestra salida al cine. Admitiéndolo, en realidad fue porque resentía el hecho de cuando, en la ocasión en la que salimos los cuatro y yo confesé mi _desinterés _por las chicas, él estuviera tan metido en su charla por teléfono con Wendy, que ni siquiera notó las burlas de Cartman o las insinuaciones de Kenny. Eso, en aquella ocasión, me había hecho detenerme a pensar, cosas que me molestaban, claro. Su insinuación simplemente me hizo recordarlo. Por eso odiaba darle tantas vueltas a un mismo tema. Terminaba descubriendo cosas que me desagradaban o que hubiera preferido no saber. Mi problema era que, aunque no me gustara pensar demasiado sobre cualquier tema, terminaba haciéndolo. Sin embargo nunca llegaba a nada con esto. Después de darle algunas vueltas a los hechos, decidía que lo mejor era dejarlo de lado y hasta ahí llegaba la cosa.

Me pregunto qué sería diferente o qué cosas cambiarían si dejara de lado ese tipo de comportamiento. O peor aún... '_¿Qué tipo de cosas hubiera descubierto?' _De todas formas, no intentaría cambiar. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Siendo honestos, lo prefería así ya que, si de por sí las cosas parecían estar empeorando cada vez más, de otra forma, lo único que conseguíamos era... _Nada. No conseguíamos nada. _

Mejor evitar posibles problemas. _'Más de los que probablemente ya hay'._

Recordar aquello tampoco me simpatizaba, y ni siquiera puedo decir qué me molesta más, si eso; o el hecho de que algo así como el que Stan me ponga por detrás de Wendy me moleste. Cartman seguramente se burlaría de mí diciéndome marica. Esa y muchas más eran las razones por las cuales jamás me permitiría admitir cosas como estas.

Pero sé que pensar cosas así era absurdo. También lo era el molestarme con él por cosas así. Era patético. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, y lo mejor que podía hacer, era calmarme, dejar de analizar ese tipo de cosas, restarle importancia al asunto y hablar con Stan como si nada hubiera pasado, evitando que él se disculpara. Porque no era su culpa.

Desde niños siempre supe que él siempre me pondría por debajo de Wendy. Así que lo acepté. Recalco, lo acepté, pero eso no significa que no me moleste _un poco, _o que no pueda reclamarle por casos en los que me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quiero, como acompañarlo a ver aquel concierto de sus grupos _emos_ de música. Después de haber comprado los boletos, me dejó plantado por ir a hacer sabrá-moisés-qué-cosas con Wendy. Tuve que pedirle a _Cartman_ que me acompañara sólo para no desperdiciar los jodidos boletos. No la pasamos exactamente bien. Oh sí, aquella ocasión _sí _que me había molestado con Stan. En casos como esos, él sí tenía la culpa.

El punto es, seguramente me puse incómodo debido a eso. No había nada de que preocuparse. Comenzaba a estar tan paranoico como Tweek. Aunque, el chico rubio había dejado de tener tantos ataques de nerviosismo desde que comenzó a salir con Craig. Eran, oficialmente, la primera y única pareja de hombres en el instituto, desde la secundaria. O por lo menos los únicos que no se preocupaban de lo que dijeran. Nadie se metía con Craig, eso era seguro.

Pensando todo eso, terminé de vestirme y enjuagué mi cara para despejarme. La cabeza me había quedado algo adolorida. Nada grave, por suerte.

Después de estar preparado para las clases, salí del baño rogando que Stan ya estuviera preparado para irnos. No me apetecía perder más clases, ni tampoco esperarlo. Para mi fortuna, él ya se encontraba preparado, por lo que no había necesidad de detenerse y perder aún más tiempo de clases.

―Hey, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ayer tenías la fiebre tan alta que incluso creí que tendría que llevarte al hospital de urgencia. Por suerte, después de colocarte paños húmedos por el rostro se te bajó un poco la temperatura. ― Las ojeras debajo de sus párpados no pasaban desapercibidos. Era claro que no durmió lo suficiente. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que él no hubiese dormido prácticamente nada. Además, no me creía del todo lo que decía. Quiero decir, no soy médico, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que con un par de paños húmedos en la cara no bajaba la fiebre ni curaba un horrible dolor de cabeza. Podía calmarlos, pero no _casi_ desaparecerlos. Era casi seguro que él hiciera algo más, pero haya sido lo que fuera, no quería contarme. Eso no me agradaba ni un poco. Lo inevitable era que no me sintiera un poco mal al observar sus ojeras.

―¿Bromeas? Mis padres me matarán si saben que falté a la escuela cuando no estaban. ― Levanté una ceja y él rió de forma nerviosa.

―Por lo menos toma algo, volverá a darte eso si no desayunas. ― Asentí y ambos bajamos en dirección a la cocina. No era nada nuevo ni para él ni para mí el que mi salud fuera tan mala. Siempre, de los cuatro, quien más enfermedades pescaba era yo.

Tenía curiosidad por preguntarle si había logrado dormir, y si se había quedado dormido accidentalmente en mi cama. Era sólo curiosidad. Curiosidad que me terminaría matando, y por más que sintiera intriga por las respuestas, no preguntaría ya que no merecía la pena.

―De todas formas, no podemos tardarnos demasiado. Sólo porque debe ser hora del almuerzo y tenemos tiempo para llegar al segundo periodo. ― Si soy honesto, no sabía ni con exactitud cuál era la hora. Sólo me excusé con eso porque sabía que Stan no me dejaría en paz durante el resto del día si no comía algo.

―Tus padres casi nunca hacen ese tipo de viajes. Si a tu papá le va bien, seguro vendrían con tan buen humor que ni lo notarían. ― Reí levemente por el comentario mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja, mermelada y un par de tostadas. A una le quité el borde. Stan la prefería sin la orilla, y por lo que pude alcanzar a notar, sonrió levemente al ver que automáticamente se la había quitado. Costumbres del otro que habíamos aprendido con el tiempo, nada especial.

Era verdad lo que él decía. Mis padres, al contrario de muchos otros, vigilaban a Ike el doble de lo que a mí. A pesar de, a sus cortos doce años, sacar calificaciones perfectas, era lo que llaman, más _rebelde._ Por mi parte yo obedecía y cumplía con los castigos que llegaban a sentenciarme. Bastante patético a la vista de algunos, en especial para alguien de dieciocho años a punto de ingresar a la universidad. Sí, esa es mi familia.

Comimos en silencio. Por razones que desconozco, cada vez era más difícil volver a tener conversaciones largas como las de antes con Stan. No puedo decir con seguridad si él igualmente ha notado estos detalles. Lo que es seguro, es que comienza a ser deplorable. Vaya mejor amistad teníamos, ¿Verdad?

Repetidas veces me he preguntado si se podrá hacer algo para volver a actuar como lo que éramos antes. Este tipo de silencios comenzaban a quitarme las esperanzas de pensar que aún es posible. Debíamos de ser realistas, así, para cuando suceda el distanciamiento definitivo entre los dos, no nos tome por sorpresa. Pero vaya que era difícil siquiera pensarlo. A veces pienso que me gustaría hablar con Stan sobre esto, pero traería **_demasiados_** problemas y más dudas. De momento, ninguno hacía nada, lo que indicaba que las cosas se quedarían así por algún rato más. Por lo menos, hasta que todo se aclarara lo suficiente como para poder hablar con calma. Y desde lo más fondo de mi ser, deseaba, por alguna razón que no me interesa descubrir, que eso no fuera pronto. Sin embargo, de forma inevitable, un mal presentimiento volvía a invadirme, como si me avisara que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Entonces lo tomaba como alguna paranoia mía y trataba de restarle importancia.

Seguramente eso me sucedía en estos momentos. Nada nuevo, excepto que la extraña sensación parece ir aumentando conforme avanza el tiempo. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo, pues, de existir la manera, ya lo hubiese hecho desde que sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo comenzó. Sea lo que sea...

Es como un auto a toda velocidad, sin frenos e imposible de detener. Y cuando todo llegue al límite, el auto se estrellará contra algo. Ya que es lógico que eso suceda, ¿No?

* * *

Si hay algo que odio de llegar tarde a clase, es que todos, absolutamente todos te observan como a lo más interesante del puto mundo cuando estás en la puerta a punto de entrar al salón. Déjenme darles una recomendación: cuando esto suceda, nunca, _jamás, _se debe de ir acompañado. Menos con un grupo de compañeros como los míos.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, por lo que, además de los para nada agradables comentarios insinuadores de los demás, ahora tenía que soportar a la maestra de literatura. Lo peor de esto no era que me desagradara la clase. En realidad, literatura siempre ha estado entre mis materias favoritas. Lo que no me agrada es la maestra. Y claro, sus jodidos proyectos.

En vez de enseñarnos algo más _interesante, _se la pasaba contándonos viejas experiencias que usaba "como ejemplos". Después nos leía algún fragmento cursi y nos pedía que en base a eso comenzáramos los borradores de nuestro trabajo. Por mi parte esto me resultaba bastante difícil escribir cosas como las que ella pedía. Incluso para Stan lo era, aún con lo _empalagoso _que podía llegar a ponerse con temas así. Tampoco ayudaba que, cuando íbamos a revisar con la profesora, ella lo leía y nos decía que estaba bien, pero siempre, _siempre _tenía algo qué corregir. Entonces teníamos que volver a hacer casi todo el trabajo.

Todo sería más fácil si nadie nunca hablara de amor. Fuera del que fuera, ya sea entre familiares, amigos, pareja, cualquier cosa. He ahí uno de mis problemas, al parecer, para mí, era algo difícil diferenciar entre estos. Por eso mismo, había decidido no complicarme tanto y, como teníamos la libertad de elegir entre "el tipo de amor", elegí la amistad.

Grave error.

Se suponía que lo había escogido porque, según yo, era el que me resultaría más fácil para el proyecto. Pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Era todo un tormento intentar hacer el trabajo sin distraerme gracias a los confusos pensamientos de la mañana. Sé que trataría de no pensar en eso, aunque si no quería reprobar la materia sería imposible.

_'Mátenme, por favor, que alguien me mate.' _

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa de mi banco. ¿Qué no se suponía que los maestros debían tomar en cuenta lo que opinan sus alumnos? ¿Acaso no pensaron en la posibilidad de que, tal vez para algunos resultaría demasiado? Volteé hacia los lados y pude ver que todos se encontraban concentrados en su propio trabajo. Observando sus cuadernos, escribiendo y corrigiendo. ¿Sólo a mí es que se me complica tanto esto?

Yo que creía que la amistad iba a ser la opción más fácil...

Veamos, comenzando por el principio...

...  
...

Faltando cinco minutos para la siguiente clase, finalmente pude terminar. El primer borrador... De muchos que seguramente tendría que hacer. _Que bien... _Nótese que después de que mi mente casi explota, no me entusiasma para nada tener que reescribir lo que hice. La profesora leía lo escrito en mi cuaderno, mientras yo esperaba impacientemente el comentario que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Me miró y se acomodó sus gafas rojas.

―Es una de las mejores redacciones que he visto en este salón… Pero, tu problema es que, aunque comprendes de que va esto, no podría ponerte una "A" si lo que expresas ahí ni tú mismo lo tienes del todo claro. ― Ella sonrió de tal forma que me dieron escalofríos. O tal vez en ese momento lo confundí con eso, ya que, lo que más me aterraba era lo que decía.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso? ― Pregunté.

―A lo que me refiero es, el propósito de este proyecto es justamente eso. Que aprendan a **_distinguir _**lo que sienten y lo sepan plasmar en palabras. Y, aunque lo que tú haces está bien escrito, no estará completamente bien si no _distingues _los conceptos. Por ejemplo, tú decías que elegirías el tema de amor entre amigos como base. ¿Verdad? ― Asentí, arqueando levemente las cejas sin entender a dónde quería llegar. Es decir, si la clase se supone que es literatura, no de habilidades emocionales, maldita sea. ― Lo que tú escribes aquí _no _parece hablar de la amistad. ― Soltó una risa que me hizo querer golpearla. De no ser maestra, lo hubiera hecho. ― Tienes una idea, pero tus ideas lucen... Um... Confusas.

―¿Entonces qué debo de hacer? ― Mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse. Sólo quería que tocaran el timbre y poder alejarme de esa maestra.

―En resumen, como dije, estás _confundiendo_ los conceptos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aclarar tus ideas y lo que sientes, de esa forma podrás plasmarlo perfectamente. Sólo presta más atención a lo que realmente sientes, Kyle. ― Justo entonces el timbre sonó y la maestra se despidió, saliendo del salón.

Volví a mi lugar sin haber terminado de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Como pensé, esto me resultaba difícil debido a que no me parece fácil explicar como es que veo cada 'concepto'. ¿Pero qué estaba mal? Para mí la amistad era algo como ahí lo describía y punto. Por mí la maestra podía joderse.

_'¿Qué habrá querido decir cuando dijo que mi trabajo no parecía hablar de amistad?' _

Basta. Esto terminará ocasionando que mi mente realmente explote. Además, ¿La maestra qué sabía? Exacto, nada. Entonces sería mejor si nos hiciera el favor a todos y se metiera sus diferentes _conceptos _por el culo.

* * *

Para ser las cinco de la tarde, las calles comenzaban a llenarse que chicos y chicas que ya se preparaban para salir por la noche. Con Stan habíamos acordado vernos a las cinco treinta, así que no era tan tarde, tenía tiempo para llegar al cine a tiempo.

Si el día favorito de la semana para muchos era el viernes, a mí no me agradaba. Bastante extraño, ¿No? La razón es porque me parecía el día más aburrido de la semana. Stan y Kenny usualmente salían a las fiestas que les invitaban, y no es como si yo fuera un antisocial al que ni siquiera le dicen de ellas, en realidad. De hecho, lo hacían, pero prefería no ir. Entonces jugaba videojuegos con Cartman, ya sea en su casa o en la mía. La diferencia era que él no iba porque no lo invitaban, así de simple.

Comenzaba a parecer que tenía más cosas en común con Cartman que con Stan, mi supuesto mejor amigo. Sonaba incluso extraño decirlo, pero así de mal estaban las cosas entre nosotros. No es como si hubiera dejado mi rivalidad con Cartman o ya no lo odiara. Eso jamás desaparecería, sólo nos reuníamos algunos fines de semana cuando nuestros amigos salían.

En esta ocasión, no había fiestas de por medio. Sólo una salida entre amigos como las que solíamos hacer. Era agradable que por este día las cosas fueran así. Aunque lo viera de esa manera debido a que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que salimos, daba igual. Me permitiría no pensar demasiado las cosas y simplemente disfrutar la película en compañía de mi mejor amigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

_'Con tal de que no sea de terror...' _

Claro que las reuniones en la casa de Stan o en la mía para hacer las tareas o explicarle algún tema no contaban. Eso era diferente, pues para ese tipo de cosas seguíamos reuniéndonos seguido. Pero una salida como tal, como ir al cine, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos.

Tal vez lo anterior sucedía ya que yo soy lo que muchos llaman, _aguafiestas_. Quizás era verdad, pero vamos, no es tan grave, si yo quería, podía divertirme, ¿No?

También estaba el que mi personalidad fuera tan diferente a la de Stan, eso también influía bastante.

Kenny era un caso aparte. Con él las cosas no eran y nunca fueron tan complicadas. Hablábamos de forma normal ente nosotros, siempre con bromas de su parte de por medio, eso nunca faltaba, pero también tenía un límite. Kenny es– como la clase de persona que te escucha sin importar nada más. Pensándolo bien, no sé como lo soporta. Es decir, carga con sus propios problemas y además trata de ayudar con los de otros. Eso suena bastante agotador de forma emocional. Sin importar que algunas personas como los Stotch digan que es mala influencia porque bebe, fuma de vez en cuando, y ve revistas pornográficas... Él valía muchísimo. Se esforzaba demasiado, aunque a simple vista esto no se notara, quienes lo conocían desde siempre, sabían bien que a lo que tenía que hacer frente no eran cosas sencillas.

Apenas divisé a Stan traté de esfumar todo de mi mente. Trataría de pasármelo bien sin hacer todo tan complicado.

Conforme me fui acercando pude notar en su cara un gesto que conocía bien y no me agradaba para nada. Esa mueca que hace cuando está a punto de decir algo que sabe no me agradará. Maldita sea, sólo quería pasármela bien con mi amigo un día, un jodido día. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

―Eh… Kyle, la película que teníamos pensado ver está agotada, aunque compré boletos para otra y…-

―Por favor dime que no es de terror. ―Le interrumpí.

No es que me asustaran las películas de terror, no, nada de eso… _Bien, tal vez un poco. _Sólo- no son de mi agrado, es todo.

Al ver los ojos de cachorro que Stan ponía, supe que estaba en lo cierto.

―Vamos amigo, no luce tan mala… ― Sinceramente no me importaba nada de lo que dijera. Yo no entraría a ver esa película. Ni con su maldita cara que usa para sobornar a las personas.

―No, Stan. Ni siquiera te molestes en poner esa cara, sabes que no funciona conmigo. ― Me crucé de brazos tomando una posición seria para darle crédito a mi mentira. La verdad es que, cuando él hacía eso, siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que pedía. Menos en esta ocasión.

―Kyle, amigo… ― Me tomó de los hombros aún con _esa _mirada. Como odiaba que hiciera eso, joder. Fruncí el entrecejo y gruñí.

―Sabes que ese género no es de mi agrado. No-Veré-La-Puta-Película, ya lo dije. ¿Entendido? Es mi última palabra.

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que en esta ocasión mi amigo no me sobornaría con su estúpida mirada suplicante? Pues bien, al parecer logró lo que quería. Terminé, no sé de que forma, accediendo. Porque él siempre de alguna extraña forma lograba convencerme... Incluso de niños, en pequeñas cosas como convencerme de nadar en el horrible 'agua' (agua que era más bien el 80% orines) de las piscinas, o traicionar a mi bando del Xbox One en el black friday para tratar de conseguirle su PS4 cuando me sentí mal al haberle engañado.

Sinceramente, ni siquiera me encontraba prestándole suficiente atención a la película como para saber de qué iba la trama. Stan, por el contrario, no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, como si estuviera totalmente concentrado.

En la pantalla apareció una escena donde la protagonista estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Tenía una especie de espejo en el que parecían reflejarse personas muertas que la perseguían. Un hombre apareció detrás de ella con un cuchillo, tratando de atraparla. Estaba a punto de apuñalarla cuando en el espejo se observó algo que, de alguna forma, hizo cambiar de escenario.

Moví un poco el brazo de forma que mi mano terminó chocando con la de Stan. Un gesto descuidado de parte mía, sin embargo mi amigo se sobresaltó dando un pequeño brinco. Probablemente debido a la tensión de la película.

La mujer de la película al parecer fue poseída y ahora apuñalaba a cada que se encontraba cerca. Ya no estaba en un callejón sin salida, sino en una especie de pasillos que parecían de… ¿Hotel? ¿Departamentos?

El hombre que anteriormente llevaba un cuchillo apareció nuevamente, siguiéndola de cerca. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo horrible.

Decidí tomar algunas palomitas de maíz sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, con algo de curiosidad en lo que pasaría. Stan las tenía casi en el asiento que estaba enseguida de él, por lo que tuve que estirarme bastante para poder _tratar _de alcanzarlas.

Me encontraba tanteando al azar con mi mano. No se podía ver mucho en la oscuridad, por lo que era lo único que podía hacer.

Justo en ese momento, en la película ocurrió algo que hizo que diera un brinco del susto. Habían asesinado a un niño de forma horrible, una escena para nada bonita.

Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta lo _cerca _que estaba de mi amigo, y… Que tenía mi mano en su pierna.

…  
Para mi defensa, no lo había notado y mucho menos lo hice a propósito. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habré estado así. En cualquier caso, él tampoco lo había mencionado.

Rápidamente retiré la mano, olvidándome que mi objetivo era alcanzar las palomitas de maíz.

―Lo siento. ― Fue todo lo que dije, pero, al parecer no sirvió de nada, ya que Stan no contestó, y de hecho ni siquiera daba signos de haberme escuchado. Eso era extraño.

No podía saber si le ocurría algo debido a la poca visión que tenía en la oscuridad. Pero se veía lo suficiente como para saber que seguía ahí, inmóvil.

No hasta que me di cuenta como se levantaba y pasaba frente a mí, corriendo hacia la salida de la sala… Tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Me levanté para seguirlo, confundido por su _extraña _actitud, dejando toda la comida que habíamos comprado tirada en los asientos, pero mierda, mi amigo salió corriendo demasiado rápido, como si fuera el fin del mundo o algo así.

_'¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?' _

* * *

**¿Quién adivina lo que le sucedió a Stan al final? Regalo chocolates virtuales a quien lo diga :DD ...Esperen, ¿Todos? Okay :c ,es muy obvio, pero, aún así, no se verá directamente hasta el siguiente capítulo, que ya será narrado desde el punto de vista de Stan... **

**Otra cosa como dato curioso, es que la maestra de literatura de los chicos está basada en mi maestra de segunda lengua. Con decirles que hace poco dejó una tarea extraña de describir a nuestro chico/chica ideal, con la excusa de que es por el tema de los adjetivos... (Y los leyó enfrente de toda la clase... Sí, no fue bonito...) Ejem. **

**También, pensé en poner el borrador del trabajo de Kyle, pero decidí que quedaría mejor si eso se ve hasta los últimos capítulos, porque, de ponerlo, serían algo así como... ¿Spoilers? XD **

**En fin... ****Siento si este capítulo estuvo corto, pero el siguiente sí que será bastante largo, entonces, veremos como piensa Stan que están las cosas. **

**¡Nos vemos!  
PD: Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
